Betrayed by Home
by awesomekittycat
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get kicked out of Camp Half-Blood because Annabeth gets pregnant. They have to hide because some gods hunt for them. When Clarisse tells Percabeth and the other hiding demigods to meet, what will happen? Read and find out! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I am awesomekittycat, and this is my 2nd story. My first was Percy Jackson and the Wrong Hero. Please go read it if you haven't already!**  
**Okay, here we go! Oh, the story is told by Annabeth's point of view!**  
Flashback  
"Get out."  
"Of where?" I snarled.  
"Of this camp! You and Percy aren't wanted."  
"Fine." I turned to the spectators. "Is anyone with us?"  
Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel. The Stolls. Katie Gardner. Rachel. Nico. They all step forward. Fine. I know where Clarisse stands, we discussed it this morning.  
I grab Percy's hand and storm out.  
End flashback.  
Now, two years later, we are driving home to our little home in Connecticut. The reason for our banishment is sitting in the backseat, singing about apples and bananas. Julia. Percy's eyes and my hair, and, according to Percy, my determination and fierceness. Every time I think about her I have to smile. She is the funniest, cutest, sweetest two-year-old you will ever meet. She doesn't quite understand why we keep moving around, and I think she is to young. All she knows is that we are sad a lot, and trys to help us with kisses and hugs and jumping into our bed when we sleep to long.  
Percy's voice breaks into my thoughts. " You were thinking about them all again."  
I smile at how well he can read me. "Maybe."  
"Maybe, not! You had your thinking face on. Didn't she, Juli? He raises his voice into the backseat.  
"Yup. And with her scrunchy eyebrows."  
Percy laughs, but I interrupt them to ask what they want for dinner.  
"Pizza!" Juli replies immediately.  
"I can make dinner," Percy quickly tells me.  
"And are you going to make dinner for the next nine months? Relax, Percy, I'm only six weeks in."  
"But it's twins. And you only found out today, so it's stressful. I'm making dinner tonight."  
I knew better than to argue. "Fine. What are you making?"  
"Um, I was thinking—"  
"PIZZA!"  
"Probably not tonight, Juli."  
"Gobbleswatch," she said, which is her equivalent to a swear word.  
Percy smoothly pulled into our driveway, hitting the garage button. I unbuckled Juli and together we stepped inside, expertly dodging the moving boxes that we still haven't unpack in the month we've been here.  
"I'm going to go change," I call to Percy as I head upstairs.  
"Okay, I'll get started with dinner," he replies.  
Five minutes later, while I am looking for my other sock, I hear a knock on the door.  
"Come in," I call, and Juli enters. "Hi, sweetie! What are you doing?"  
"Hiya, Mommy! I missed you. Daddy says he is making a surprise, so you have to stay up here. I will keep you company!"  
"Sounds fun! Will you help me find my blue sock?"  
We emptied the whole drawer, but couldn't find it, "Maybe in there?" Juli questions, pointing to the permanently packed suitcase, ready to leave in a moment's notice, in case Clarisse can't warn us in time.  
"Oh, no, I don't think it is in there."  
"Okay. Hmm…" Juli scans the room, her face lighting up when she sees my nail polish bottles. "Can you paint my nails?"  
"Sure, what color?''  
Half hour and 40 toenail and fingernails later, Percy sticks his head in. "Dinner is served! You can come down now."  
"Look at my nails, Daddy!" Juli commands.  
"Oh my! What happened?" Percy mimics horror.  
"Mommy painted them!"  
"With what? Why did she paint you nails?"  
"With nail polish, silly!"  
"Ohhhhhhhhh! In that case, they look very pretty. How did—"  
"PIZZA!" Juli shrieks as we enter the dinning room. I smile and shake my head at Percy. He gives me his troublemaker smile, and I feel like melting. So gorgeous. He catches my glance and winks.  
"Oh, stop."  
We have a very enjoyable dinner with Juli chattering on about who knows what. As we clear of the dishes, the phone rings. "I'll get it," I tell Percy.  
"Hello, Jackson residence."  
"They found you."  
"What?" I gasp. Because I recognize the voice—Clarisse, the only reason we are still alive.  
"They will be there noon on Monday," I breath a small sigh of relief, because that gives us the weekend to pack.  
"Okay. Thank you."  
"One more thing. Meet in Roofer, Connecticut on Friday. The Coffee Shop. Nine o'clock." The line went dead. I headed back to the dinning room, sick with the news I had to deliver. Percy saw it in my face and quickly sent Juli into the living room, and I related the entire conversation to him. He frowned.  
"Odd. We've never had to meet before. We better get packing."  
We have a system to the packing after two years on the run. To a visitor, it might look like we are settled, but we are actually ready to leave at a moment's notice.  
On Monday, we are up at dawn. Juli isn't very sad about leaving—apparently the roof leaked, although it hasn't rained since we've been here. We load the van and trailer and give the house one last glance, and drive off, for once with a destination.  
**Okay, first chapter done! Thanks for reading. I love getting reviews, remember that! I hope you enjoyed, I don't know when I'll update next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I know I said that the story would be in Annabeth's POV, but I am going to be switching, mostly the females in the list. I don't know about the males.**  
Piper  
"Jason! Get over here!" I yell to my husband. He quickly scoops up our one-year-old, Justin, and comes over to where I am looking at the screen of my phone in dismay.  
"What is it, Pipes?" He asks, concern evident in his voice.  
"They found us. We have to leave by Monday," I tell him, and his face falls.  
"We have to leave, Mommy?" Justin asks.  
"Yeah, buddy."  
"The naughty people found us?"  
"Yep."  
"Okay. I will go find Lucy and tell her," He wiggles out of Jason's grasp and goes looking for our black lab, Lucy.  
"I guess we better get packing," Jason says.  
"Yeah. I'll start in our room."  
"Okay, I'll start loading furniture," he says, and starts to leave.  
"Wait, Jason. We have to meet, in Roofer, Connecticut, on Friday. In a little café at nine o'clock."  
"Hmm. Odd. Why do you think?"  
"I have no idea."  
Our conversation is interrupted by Justin running in, closely followed by Lucy.  
" I found her! Mommy, what do you want me to do?"  
"Come help me, please."  
Monday morning, we slide into our car and pull away, headed for Roofer.  
Hazel  
I hear Frank calling me from the living room, so I make sure Lily is asleep and head in to see what he needs.  
"Hazel, Clarisse called. We have to be gone by Monday, to go to some little café in Roofer, Connecticut. " His word hit me like a sledge hammer. We've been here for almost a year, and Lily was born here, so I don't want to leave. Frank can tell, because he walks over to me and cups my face in his hand.  
"We might be meeting the others."  
My uncertainties about leaving vanish. A chance to meet the others is a chance we've got to take. Two years is to long.  
"I'll go start packing," I say softly, and he smiles, and then he surprises me by sweeping me up into his arms.  
"We'll go start packing," he corrects me.  
I laugh. "Okay. But be quiet, for goodness sake. I just got that feisty little six month old to sleep."  
"Yes ma'am, Mrs. Zhang."  
"You make me sound old."  
"You, old? Never!"  
Monday comes and I carefully buckle Lily into her car seat, her grinning at me and making her silly little noises. Then Frank comes outside with the last box, and we slid into the car.  
Roofer, Connecticut, here we come.  
Katie  
Travis and Connor are both asleep when Travis's phone rings. I take one hand off the steering wheel and grab it out of his pocket and answer it before it can wake him.  
"Travis?" the voice asks.  
"No, this is Katie. What's up, Clarisse?  
"You guys need to change course. Head for Roofer, Connecticut, the Coffee Shop, instead of wherever you are headed."  
"Okay, when?"  
"Friday. Nine o'clock."  
"Alright. Bye." She doesn't answer, just cuts the connection.  
"Whazdamader?" Travis mutters, half asleep.  
"We have a new destination. Roofer, Connecticut. The Coffee Shop."  
"Is it robbable?"  
"How am I supposed to know?" my voice is louder than necessary.  
"Whoa, sorry, babe. No need to get upset."  
I take a deep breath and pull over "Sorry." I take out our iPad and get on google maps to search for Roofer.  
Travis studies me carefully, like he was gauging my mood.  
"Did she say why?"  
"She never does," I say, and I don't know why I am so mad.  
"I'll drive for a while," he volunteers.  
"Fine." We both get out and start to switch, but Travis grabs me and plants a kiss on me before I can get in.  
"I love, you know?"  
"Yeah. You tell me every day."  
"And I mean it, Katie."  
"I know."  
"Do you need anything?"  
I am tempted to say I want a chocolate milkshake, a burger, and fries, but he is being very sweet, so I don't.  
"Yeah, give me another kiss, wouldja?"  
And he does, and I would have been content to stand out there forever, but a voice inside the car interrupts us.  
"Are you going to make out forever, or can we get a move on already?"  
"Shut it, Connor," I growl, climbing into the passenger side. I lean the seat all the way back, but he is sitting behind Travis and so I can't squish him. Darn.  
I briefly wonder what Roofer is like, but then I start to remember the way Travis's eyes reflected his concern, and how good of a kisser he is, and then I fall asleep.  
**All right, I have to stop there or I never will. Sorry, I don't know too much about babies, but I am using google the best I can.**  
**I won't do Rachel since she is alone. I hope you liked, and remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Can anyone believe that HoH comes out TUESDAY? It feels unreal! It seems so normal now to not know what happens after Percy and Annabeth… you know. :( ANYWAY, you didn't come here to listen to me yakk.**  
Annabeth  
I push open the door to The Coffee Shop, holding Juli's hand. Rounding the counter, in full view of the tables, I catch sight of all our friends having breakfast.  
Piper and Jason are trying to get a little boy down from singing while standing on a chair.  
Hazel and Frank feeding a chubby little girl while she waves a spoon at them.  
Katie, Travis, and Connor arguing very loudly, apparently Katie against the boys.  
Rachel filling out a form of some kind.  
Nico twisting one of his skull rings.  
Clarisse and Chris doing an inventory check of their weapons.  
Percy nudges me, and I look at the "mortals". I half-close my eyes to see through the Mist, and all eight of them are apparently a mix of empousae, dracenae, and the manticore.  
Fun, I think.  
"Excuse me, ma'am," I hear, and I turn to see Leo Valdez. He gives me a wink and sits at an empty table. I pick Juli up, give Percy a meaningful look, and sit down at a table.  
Percy clears his throat loudly, and the quiet talking stops and all eyes turn to him.  
"Uh, hi everyone. You eight need to go," Percy says and points to the monster. The dracenae hiss.  
"Are you really ssso ssshallow to think that we would give up ssso easssily?"  
Percy laughs. "You're kidding, right? I mean do you know who we are? Seven of us are the ones who defeated the giants. The rest can kick the same amount of ass."  
"Yeah, bro!" Leo cheers.  
"Ah, but your offssspring are vunerable." The same dracenae says. I stand.  
"Bad idea. You basically just said 'Please kill me now!' We've been separate for two years. You are idiotic to stand in our way. If you wanted to kill us, you should have brought an army."  
Percy rubs his hands together. "Who wants to die first?"  
The monsters attack, aiming for our children, which we are expecting. I stab the two empousae that lunge at Juli, Piper does the same for her little boy. Frank turns into a lion and eats the dracenae that go for the little girl. Travis stabs the last dracenae in the eye, and all that's left is the manticore, which Leo flames. It ignores the heat and lunger Percy. He ducks and slashes at its soft underside. Jason jumps on it, and the manticore sweeps out with its tail, sending Percy flying out the window, and I hear a splash. Nico stands and jabs his Sytgian Iron sword into the ground , and a crack spreads under the manticore, and then spreads to a pit. Jason jumps off as it falls, landing in Leo's breakfast burrito. I hear a groan and see Percy climbing in through the window, and I toss him a water bottle, which he empties over his head.  
"Dust," Piper and Jason states, pointing at the piles that used to be monsters.  
"What…the…hell?" I see a waitress standing in the entrance of the kitchen.  
"Miss, do you have a back room?" I ask sweetly.  
"Yeah, but I'm not supposed to let—"  
"You don't want to anger us."  
"No, of course not…I'll go unlock it."  
We all file in and I stand with my breath held, against the door as Leo scans the room for listening devices.  
"It's clean," He announces, and the room lets out a collective breath.  
"Mommy, are these your friends?" Juli asks.  
"Yeah, honey."  
"These are your ass-kicking friends?"  
"Percy."  
"Hey, but we are!" Leo chimes in. "I mean, did you see ourselves? It was great! Well, except for the part were Jason landed in my burrito. That sucked."  
We all lose it, laughing hysterically. Then we all exchange hugs and pretend to be surprised at all the wedding rings. I'm very surprised to see Katie's big, round belly. She catches my glance and winks. "I've got one month to go," She whispers.  
"Let's introduce the ones we havn't met," Rachel says.  
I hold Juli up, and she waves like a movie star.  
"Hello, everybody. I am Juli Jackson."  
Then Jason holds up their little boy, who can't be more than one.  
"Hi, ass-kickers! I'm Justin Grace." I almost fall over.  
"How can he talk that well?" I ask Piper. She shrugs  
"We think it is something to do with my charm speaking. Dad always liked to boast at how well I could talk at that age."  
Next we meet Lily Zhang, who thankfully doesn't talk, just tries her hardest.  
We are about to exchange stories, but Leo yells, "Wait! They're coming! Everone, get on my bus!"  
Percy uncaps Riptide and slashes a back door, and we all step outside to see a school bus. Leo runs over and unlocks the door and starts herding all of us in.  
After we all areinside, Leo climbs into the driver's seat and drives away faster than should be possible.  
"Leo, do you actually know how to drive this?" Rachel asks.  
"A little bit," he responds.  
Great.  
**All right, that is all for know. Sorry if I have spelling mistakes, my spell-check isn't working to well.**  
**I hope everyone enjoyed, and I LOVE REVIEWS! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers! Sorry for the delay. So, yeah, HOUSE OF HADES WAS RELEASED! I pre-ordered it, but it isn't here yet and might not be UNTIL TUESDAY! Yeah, that sucks. I mean, we waited a year, and now more waiting! ! #$%^&*. Okay, sorry, I got pumped, here is the story.**  
Piper  
When I saw Annabeth and Percy walk in with Juli, my heart went into overdrive. We were all here. Now, sitting on a bumpy bus and going about two-hundred-miles-per-hour, I am losing my patience. Luckily, Annabeth stands up and yells at Leo, and he pulled into a rest stop.I stood up and stretched, then I grabbed Jason and Justin's hand. Travis picked Katie up and carried her all the way into the rest stop. Percy and Annabeth walked together slowly, arms around each other, heads on each other's shoulders. Frank and Hazel held Lily between them and swung her, and she giggled the sweetest sound. Rachel and Nico raced each other, and Leo stayed on the bus.  
I took Justin into tone of the bathrooms, where I saw Annabeth and Juli washing their hands.  
"You can go , Annabeth, I'll watch her," I said.  
"Thanks," she responded softly, and left.  
Juli was humming a little song as I laid Justin on the baby changing station.  
"You seem happy," I told her.  
"I am! Mommy said that I am going to be a big sister for two siblings!" She held up three fingers. I almost dropped the wipes.  
"Really?"  
"Yep! I am going to be a good big sister and take them shopping for teeth!"  
"Shopping for teeth?" I wasn't sure if I heard her correctly.  
"Yeah! My top teeth are from Walmart, and my bottom teeth are from Target. Daddy told me so."  
I nodded. "Are you going to get them from the same stores?"  
"I don't know! But I got a Happy Meal at McDonald once upon a time, and it was a bunch of teeth! I kept them for my sister and brother."  
I stood Justin up and slid his pants up.  
"Where did you get yours, Justin?" Juli asks.  
"K-mart! They had as many as all the grass!" I didn't understand that, but Juli nodded like she understood. She was about to respond, but I ushered them out to the hallway to Annabeth.  
"Mommy! Justin got his teeth from K-mart! They had as many as the grass!"  
Annabeth looked at me for answers, but I just shrugged. Who understood kids?  
We got back on the bus and Leo grinned from his newly plush and comfy drivers seat. I climbed all the way up, and my breath caught in my throat. Wow.  
The bus seemed to have doubled inside, with plush couches and a fully stocked play area. It had bathrooms, a large table that would seat all of us, and a kitchen. Leo's area up by the driver's seat had to have at least a hundred buttons.  
"Mr. Leo?" a little voice asked. Leo bent down to Juli's eye level.  
"Is this magic?" She asked.  
"Sort of, just…a lot of folding and eye tricks."  
"Oh. Mr Leo?"  
"Yeah, kiddo?"  
Juli planted a kiss on Leo's nose, and he broke into a grin.  
"Thanks, fairy princess. Everybody else, welcome to the Argo III!"  
"It isn't a boat," Percy stated.  
"Not now, no. Maybe later," Leo responded mischievously.  
The adults all sat on the couches and the kids started to play. Then, we all told what we had been through. I didn't relize how late it was until Hazel started snoring, and Katie and Annabeth appeared to be asleep on Travis and Percy's shoulders. The kids were lying in a nest of blankets together, Lily in between Juli and Justin.  
"Oops! Beds upstairs, everyone. Rooms labeled and you all have your own bathrooms.  
I carefully picked up Justin and then Jason and I made our way up the spiral staircase and found our room. We stripped of our clothes and climbed **into bed, to exhausted to do any more.**  
**I would go longer but my mom's yelling at me. If you have an idea for their stories, please PM me or review the basics and I will do a bonus chapter.**  
**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! (If I don't post soon, that means HoH arrived. Cross your fingers!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooooooo! Happy Monday, or Un-Happy. I got HoH, and it was SO worth the wait! Okay, lets roll!**  
Hazel  
I wake up in a room that I don't recognize, with Frank snoring beside me. I get up and see Lily grinning at me from her crib. I quickly dress her and myself, plant a kiss on Frank's cheek, and head downstairs.  
"Morning,"I hear, and I see Annabeth, Piper, Katie, and Rachel in the kitchen, cooking pancakes.  
"Hi, guys, do you need any help?" I ask, setting Lily in the play area by Justin and Juli.  
"Yeah, could you help me set the table?" Rachel asks, and we do, making small talk until the table is set and the pancakes are in the oven. We all sit down on the couches and Piper says, " Hey, Annabeth, Juli told me that she is going to be a big sister to twins, did she tell me right?"  
Annabeth blushes, and opens her mouth to speak when Juli popps up.  
"That's right! I am going to take them shopping for teeth at Walmart and Target and maybe K-mart 'cause that's where Justin got his and his are straight and clean and white but—"  
"Breath," Annabeth interjects, and Juli takes a huge gulp of air.  
"But he has boy teeth so maybe I will take by brother there and my sister to Walmart and Target," Juli finishes.  
We all exchange glances, and then we hear Justin call,  
"Doctor Juli, the patient is waiting!"  
"Juli flashes a grin, and says, "We're playing dentist," and disappears.  
"That was adorable!" Rachel exclaimes, and we all agree.  
"Hazel?" I hear, and Juli is standing in front of me.  
"Yeah, sweetie?"  
"I asked Lily where she is gonna get her teeth, and she said uuuuuu, and I was wondering, where is that?"  
I laugh. "Juli, Lily can't speak yet, she just makes sounds."  
"Yeah, but where is that?"  
"Doctor Juli! I found it! It is in the place that looks like a boot!" Justin shouts, and Juli runs off.  
All of the sudden, the bus shakes from top to bottom, and I hear, "Valdez!" in Franks voice. I look up to the drivers seat, but all I see is a blue robot.  
"Bus! Escape Frank Zhang, eject!" Leo shouts, and a fire pole appears from the ceiling, which Leo slides down, smoking. He grins at us and says, " I woke him up by setting his blankie on fire." He earns a glare from me. Frank slides down the pole.  
"Valdez, I swear I'm gonna—I'm gonna—"  
"Stutter at me?"  
Frank growls, and begins to change. I giggle, knowing what comes next. Sure enough, the Komodo Dragon swallows up Leo whole. Katie gasps.  
Then Frank turns back into human, and Leo is standing next to him covered in slime.  
"Gah!" Leo thrists his arms out, then frowns and does it again. "Zhang! You ruined my flames! I swear, Zhang, I'll—"  
"Pancakes!" is heard from above, in Percy's voice, followed by a thunk, and a "Who put this pole here?"  
"PANCAKES!" Jason yells. "Dude, move, I want my pancakes!"  
"Can't. There is a pole in the way."  
"A pole? You missing some marbles?"  
"OW! You shocked me!"  
"Oh, sorry. Try going down the pole."  
"What, jump? That's to far. I can't fly. I'm not a blonde super man, you know."  
"Who said anything about blonde—HEY!"  
"Oh, you understood!"  
"You fish."  
"Fish? That was pitiful, Peter Pan."  
"You can breath underwater, so therefore you are a fish."  
Yeah, well, I can also summon hurricanes and control water and bunch of other cool stuff!"  
"Okay, you can be a shark."  
"Thank you. Now, I got and idea."  
"Whaddya waiting for?"  
"Here, switch spots with me.  
"Now what, shark?"  
"Fly down and tell Leo to move this pole."  
"Okay."  
Jason flys down and yells up, "Yum, pancakes, I'm gonna have some!" Then he snickers.  
"Hey, cloud-man, you—Nico!"  
"Do I smell pancakes?"  
"Yeah, but there is a pole in the way."  
"Oh, I have a solution!"  
Nico appears out of the shadows.  
"Hey! Oh, Connor, Travis, I can't get down."  
Connor slides down the pole, closely followed by Travis, who is holding a belt, which Annabeth snatches out of his hands.  
"Do your thing, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth calls up to him, and a big puddle of waterflows down the pole and then shapes itself into the body of a man, which solidifies into Percy.  
"Ha! Take that!"  
Jason, Travis, Connor, Nico and basically everyone except for Annabeth gape at him, jaws on the floor.  
"Hmm. Only one mistake, my middle and pointer finger switched." Then he pointed at Nico and Jason with his 'middle' finger. His fingers turn to liquid and switch.  
BEEP!  
"Pancakes are done!" Piper says cheerfuly.  
Leo talks all through breakfast about if Nico, Jason, and Percy got into a fight, who would win, and if Leo, me, and Percy fought, I would beat Percy, Percy would beat Leo, and Leo would beat me. But Leo's mind is in a different class than all of us, so it doesn't count.  
"Captain Leo, sir, we have arrived at our destination,sir."  
Frank jumps.  
"That was my robot, Jarvis. I think I made him smarter than me," Leo explained.  
"Was it hard?" Connor whispers.  
Leo doesn't hear, just opens the bus doors to reveal a girl. He steps off and talks animatedly to her. We are all, of course, pressed against the windows.  
We are all wondering who this lady is.  
**Gah! In HoH, Leo sort of gets a girl, but I don't want to reveal it to you all, so I might give her a fake name or something. We'll see, but bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, hello! I decided to call the girl Gee-Gee for now, because of how you pronounce Ogygia or however you spell it. Hopefully I can get two chapters tonight, but no promises.**  
Katie  
Leo disappears into the house with the girl, and we all started arguing about who this woman could be. Percy was the only one not involved, and the one who shouted, "Shut up! They're coming!" Fighting immediately ceased, and Leo and the woman climbed onboard, both carrying bags.  
"Uh, this is Gee-Gee. She's going to come with us."  
"Oh, Leo, you found a girlfriend!" Piper squeals, making both Gee-Gee and Leo blush beet red.  
Leo opens his mouth to explain when Jason yells,  
"Incoming! Several _venti_ and who knows what else."  
"Fighting! Sweet!" Percy yells, earning a dirty look from Annabeth. "What? I haven't had a good fight in ages!"  
Suddenly, the bus lurches to the side, almost falling over. Juli, Justin, and Lily are thrown to the side we all are on, screaming. I quickly run over to them and tell them to get under the table, since in is bolted down.  
Percy kicks open the doors, followed by everyone else.  
Outside is mayhem. Dozens of storm spirits scream from above. A small army is advancing, of about a hundred monsters, led by the manticore, who grins when he sees us.  
"Annabeth Chase! I took your advice! Here is my army!"  
Annabeth draws her ivory sword. "Actually, it's Annabeth Jackson, now. And now, you are going to die again!"  
The manticore snarls and leaps, his army on his tail. Gee-Gee backs up to the door of the bus and draws a knife, slashing any monster that comes near her. Percy and Jason glance at each other and shrug, then attack separately. Percy has a mini hurricane swirling around him, and Jason flys over the ranks and attacks from above. Annabeth jumps on the mantivore, riding around and driving her sword into it's head. Hazel whistles, and Arion appears, followed by a path of smoke. Hazel climbes on and draws her calvary sword, then charges and turns any monster close enough to dust. Frank turns into an elephant and tramples troops. Nico simply melts into shadows, appears next to a monster, stabs it, and disappears. Travis and Connor sneak into the ranks and pickpocket swords, armor, and anything of use. Rachel runs into the bus and returns with two Celestial Bronze butcher knives. Leo bursts into flames and runs around. And I call on the grass, the trees, the flowers, and any plant to wrap around the enemies' feet and pull them to ground.  
It is over in minutes. The only monster left is the manticore, which has thrown Annabeth off. Percy rushes to her side in the dust, where she lays motionless.  
"You ! #$%^&*!" he yells. The manticore turns and grins at him.  
"I've beat you before, I'll do it again."  
"I was 14 then, I'm 24 now, so you stand no choice. Plus, you just hurt my wife, so I'm especially eager to kill you. " The manticore runs at Percy, who rolls away and slashes at it. The manticore only sneers, and his tail comes up. I'm the only one who can see it; everyone else is behind Percy. The manticore fires a dart, only to have it swallowed by the weeping willow above. Percy looks surprised, but he just jabs Riptide into the manticore's mouth, causing it to fall back and onto Annabeth's sword. She coughs as she is showered in dust.  
"Dick," she mutters. Percy runs forward and picks her up. As he passes me, he says quietly, "Thanks. You saved my life." I start to respond, but I am hugged from behind. I turn and Travis grins at me.  
"Hey, great job, babe! You totally dominated them!"  
"Did not," I protest.  
"Did to! I was about to steal a telekhine's helmet, but it was swallowed by a bunch of flowers! You're the best." He kisses the top of my head, and we climb in the bus to do a damage check.  
"Great news! No causalities!" Leo grins at us impishly, his t-shirt half gone.  
"I think they know that, Leo," Gee-Gee tells him.  
The worst wound is an inch-deep cut on Piper's thigh. The least painful is the paper cut on Juli's pinky. After everyone has had a swig of nectar, we sit on the couches.  
"How did they find us?" Annabeth asks.  
"They are always surveying me. That might be it," Gee-Gee says.  
"Mommy!" Justin scrambles onto Piper's lap. He plants a kiss on her bandage, and tells her, "I miss Lucy."  
"Me two, kiddo. To bad we left her in our car." We all nod wistfully, thinking about our possessions that we left behind.  
"You had a dog? Oh man, beauty princess, your car probably smells like shit!"  
"Leo!" Juli snaps. "Keep it G, please!" She winks at us. "I learned that from Mommy and Daddy."  
Leo is holding a small cardboard box.  
"Jasper, you had a Ford GT with racing strips?"  
Jason leans forward and pokes Leo, and I can see electricity bounce off him. "Yeah, but don't EVER call us Jasper."  
"Sure, Sparky. Here." Leo grabs a small version of the car he described out of the box and opens the trunk. A bunch of miniature boxes slide out, and then a black lab. Leo grabs a remote control and pushes a button and they grow to full size. The black lab promptly pees all over Leo.  
"Great job, Lucy!" several of us call out.  
Leo had it coming, anyway.  
**Alright, I know the ending wasn't very good, but I couldn't figure out how to end it well! Please remember: I love reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, you all probably realized this: I forgot about Clarisse! I am so, so, so sorry! I am an idiot. Thank you to Clarisse Daughter Of Ares for reminding me! I will do EXTRA Chris and Clarisse in some chapters for you now!**  
Annabeth  
We were all sitting on the couches when we hear a major ripping sound, then Clarisse comes downstairs. She walks over to Leo and shoves her finger in his face.  
"Valdez, I swear, if you lock that door again, I will ring your puny neck and then feed it to my father." She then sits down and starts talking to Piper.  
I turn to Percy to see what he thinks, but he is already in a conversation with Gee-Gee, both of them laughing and smiling so much it makes me uncomfortable. Hazel asks me to hold Lily, and so I concentrate on her instead of the amused sounds coming from the man and woman beside me.  
Three hours later, and Percy hasn't said a word to me. Suddenly, I can't take being in this bus with them, and I grab Juli's hand and walk up to Leo.  
"Rest stop."  
"But we have bathrooms and…" he trails off, seeing the look on my face.  
"You havin' boy problems?"  
"Yep."  
"Me to," he replies glumly, and I remember that Leo and Gee-Gee are in a relationship, but he's been as ignored as I have. We pull into a small parking lot, and I quickly get off and step over a puddle, gulping fresh air and fighting tears. I hear the door open and I hear Percy say, "Annabeth? What's the matter?" The dam breaks, and tears flow, making hot, wet tracks down my face.  
"Go away. Why don't you go talk to Gee-Gee, since you were having such a good time?" I snap.  
He grabs my shoulders and whirls me around. He seems to tall and I realize he is standing on the top off the puddle.  
"Annabeth, we were just talking—"  
"For three hours? Completely ignoring me? I actually would prefer that right now, so go away."  
"I'm sorry, Annabeth."  
"Could you take the hint and LEAVE ME ALONE?" I yell at him.  
"No."  
"Why? Do you think Gee-Gee wouldn't like it?"  
"Because I love you."  
"Yeah, well, you aren't getting loved back right now!"  
I can see the shock in his face and feel my own shock, because it was a nasty thing to say. I expect him to turn around and get in the bus instead of following me, but he surprises me by grabbing my hand and wrapping his arms around me.  
"Go away."  
"I'm not gonna."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Kiss me."  
I look him right in the eyes, and I can see his love, and everything he feels right now, and I can't help myself, I lean forward, and he closes the gap, and then I lose myself.  
When he finally disappoints me by pulling away, I murmur softly, "I'm sorry. I really do love you, always."  
"I know," he replies simply.  
He wipes away my tears with his thumbs and gives me another kiss.  
"Are you _done_? Because that was gross, honestly. You kissed for like _fifty hundred_ hours!" I hear, and I see Juli, her hands on her hips, ogling us like we're some zoo exhibhit.  
"No, it's your turn!" I chase her around until Percy can scoop her up. She giggles as we cover her in kisses. Then she announces, "Mommy and Daddy, look what I can do!"  
Percy sets her down and she runs over to a puddle. Before I can tell her not to get her pants wet, she steps on top off the puddle, like Percy was doing earlier.  
"Finally," Percy exclames, and I feel like doing the same. We've been waiting a year to see if she has any powers, and they finally showed. I pick her up and turn to the bus, only to see a giant wall of water in the way.  
"I had to make sure this conversation was private," He says with a wink. He grabs a ball of water, then the water evaporates. We see all our friend faces in the windows, watching us, excepting Leo, who looks like he is trying to put up curtains. We board, and Gee-Gee immediately comes up to me and apologizes, then runs over to Leo and kisses him. They start talking, and when it becomes obvious they aren't going to stop any time soon, I sit in the drivers seat and ask Jarvis where we are headed, then drive away from the rest stop, Percy talking to me about meaningless stuff and Juli bouncing her water ball.  
I feel calm, until we hit a bump so big we fly up and crash down , the bus rolling , coming to a stop at the edge of a large lake—that is 500 feet below us. And advancing toward us on the other side is an army of monsters.  
**Haha! I feel so cruel. CLIFFHANGER! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I did! I kind of had a hard time with it, though. But good news: I am going to start a new story soon! Yay! **  
**Remember: Reviews= happy author, and happy author=good chapter! No reviews=sad author. Sad author=bad chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Thank you to the people who reviewed! It made me happy.**  
Piper  
It takes a moment to register what has happened. I am dizzy and my leg is bleeding again because I think I hit it on the corner of the table. I look around for Justin, and he is giggling while he walks on the side of the bus. Jason is next to me and our other friends are scattered around. Leo scrambles up to the drivers seat and pushes Annabeth out. She grabs Percy and Juli and the three of them climb over one of the couches. Leo shouts, "Percy! We have to fly, okay? So no killing me." Percy nods, his face white. Leo pushes a button and suddenly the bus is getting pushed up until it is right side up. I look out the window and see a plane wing. The bus lurches forward and then we're in the air. Leo calls Percy and shows him how to do something; a minute later, Percy is shooting the monsters below with Celestial Bronze bullets. Clarisse yells at Leo to put us on the ground, she wants to fight. Frank joins the argument. They have an Ares/Mars child talk, with lots of threats, punches, and a frantic wife trying to get Frank to leave Clarisse alone. Jason goes over and joins the argument, then Connor, then Travis, and pretty soon everyone but me is arguing. I push past all of them, grab the overhead microphone, and charm speak.  
"Everyone, shut up and sit down."  
Talking ceases immediately and the couches are filled.  
"Frank. Why can't we land and fight?" Clarisse asks through gritted teeth.  
"Because we'd have causalities, and we'd most likely lose. They've got over five hundred troops—"  
"There's only two hundred now," Percy calls back.  
Clarisse shakes her head and takes out her phone, then turns away from all of us. After we have gotten away from the monsters, Percy comes back to us and sits next to Annabeth. Juli climbs onto his lap and says, "Daddy, why are you white?"  
"Because I don't like planes, Juli," he replies.  
Justin runs over to them and asks Percy if he can be their doctor patient.  
"Sure, kiddo."  
Juli jumps of the back of the couch and comes back with a bag. She empties it on the floor to reveal all kinds of fake doctor equipment. Justin and Juli pull on white lab coats and rubber gloves. Juli picks up a clipboard and asks Percy his name.  
"Percy Jackson."  
"Your full name, sir. Dr. Justin requires this."  
"Perseus Jackson."  
"Oh! Mr. Jackson! You had the plane-sickness. Is this your wife?" Juli indicates Annabeth.  
"Yep."  
"Well, Mrs. Jackson, you here for a baby check-up, right?"  
"Yep."  
"Okay. DR. JUSTIN!" Juli hollers, and Justin appears from the play area.  
"Yes, Juli?"  
"These are the Jacksons, Mr. Is here for plane-sickness, and Mrs. Is here for a baby check up. She's having twins."  
"Okay, I'll do Mr. first. Prepare the x-ray for the baby."  
Justin pulls out a stethoscope and asks Percy, "Do you know what this is?"  
"Sure, it's a stethoscope."  
"Wrong! It's a heart hearer." Justin places the end of the 'heart hearer' on Percy chest. Then he instructs Percy to open his mouth and close his eyes. Percy does as he's told, and Justin pours purple Jello down his throat.  
"Don't swallow it!" Justin says, grabing a bowl. Percy gags without opening his mouth. Justin smacks the back of Percy's head and the purple Jello is spat out into the bowl. Percy gags some more, and asks, "What was that?"  
"Lucy's medicine." Justin says, and I laugh. It smells like dog food and grapes whenever we use it. Percy gags some more.  
"Hmm… your throw up is purple. Not a good sign. Mrs. Jackson, is it normally this color?"  
"Nope."  
"Mr. Jackson, open your eyes really wide," Percy does as he's told again, and Justin takes out a flashlight and shines in Percy's eye. "What color is everything?"  
Percy looks around, blinking. "Yellow."  
"Juli!" Justin calls, and Juli pops up.  
"Did you figure out the problem, Doctor?"  
"Yes. This man is dead. He doesn't have a heartbeat, his puke is purple, and he sees in yellow."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Not completely, but I did every test."  
"There is one more."  
"What?"  
"The romance test."  
"Oh! We shall do that. Mrs. Jackson, listen to your husbands heartbeat." Annabeth places her ear on Percy's chest, and tells Justin and Juli she hears a heartbeat.  
"Okay. Now you need to kiss very lovingly."  
Juli pulls out a piece of paper and holds it up in front of Annabeth and Percy's faces. After five minutes, Justin announces, "STOP! Mrs. Jackson, did he seem alive to you?"  
"Very."  
"Okay! Mr. Jackson, I think you have a sever case of plane-sickness. Mrs. Jackson, your turn. Juli, take charge!"  
"Yes, sir. Ma'am, please stand."  
Juli pulls out a piece of paper with a circle drawn on it with two stick figures in it.  
"Your babies look fine—Daddy, what's the matter?" Percy suddenly rushed to the garbage can and threw up. Annabeth rushed to his side.  
"I think I swallowed some dog medicine."  
"Oh, I remember, you have to call poison control for that!" Jason says.  
"Jason, we can't do that." I tell him.  
"Well, what do we do?"  
"Nectar."  
I throw Percy a bottle and he takes a swig, but he turn green and shakes his head.  
"Leo, we still over that lake?" Percy asks. Leo nods. Percy kisses Annabeth and Juli, then opens the window and jumps out.  
"Daddy!" Juli screams.  
"I'm going to kill him." Annabeth mutters.  
Leo lands and the bus turns back into a bus, and Percy climbs aboard.  
"There is a Pizza Hut a few miles south of us. The fish told me."  
"PIZZA!" Justin and Juli yell. Leo shrugs and starts to drive.  
The restaurant is empty, which is good, because we all fill it up. Jason tells the waiter we're having a reunion, and she sits us down and tells us to help ourselves to the buffet.  
Half hour later, the door opens and in walks Chris. Clarisse shrieks and runs to him, and they kiss and hug and I don't want to go into details.  
We leave after and hour, and sit down on the couches. Justin surveys us with a gleam in his eyes.  
"Who's the next patient?"  
**There is some Clarisse and Chris! I've had a few people tell me that they don't like the centered text, and I would like to know how many people agree. The next chapter won't be centered, and then you can review and tell me which you prefer. **  
**Remember to review, and keep an eye out for my new story! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Guess what? I started a new story! It is called ****_Spies_****, and here is the summary:**

**They're both spies, enemies. When he kidnaps her because he needs her help, she decides to stay for a while. How long, she doesn't know. She also doesn't know what to do about the fact that she likes him-a lot. Will they get together or will the past affect them? Will they both live through missions or will they not have enough skills? Will you read this or will you ignore it?**  
**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 2 - Words: 3,598 - Reviews: 5 - Updated: 10/30/2013 - Published: 10/27/2013 - Annabeth C., Percy J.**  
**Please check it out if you haven't already. Here is your story:**  
Hazel  
Percy excuses himself to the bathroom, and Piper tells Justin that they should play something different. Justin shrugs and Juli follows him into the play area. Leo says something to Jarvis then comes back here.  
"Great news, guys! We are only about half and hour away from our destination!"  
"We found something to play!" Juli pops up in the middle of us. "Sardines!"  
"Yeah! But it isn't fish, it's a game!"  
"What's sardines?" Gee-Gee asks.  
"It's a game like hide and seek, but backwards. One person hides, and the other persons look for them. When they find them, they hide with them and then you keep doing that until only one person is left looking, and they hide. Who wants to hide first?"  
"I vote Hazel!" Frank says. Everyone else shrugs, so I get up and they all close their eyes. I walk into the kitchen, where the giant fridge is standing away from the wall about eight inches. I squeeze back into the corner and wait.  
A few minutes later, I hear, "Ready or not, here I come!" and hear people move around. Footsteps come into the kitchen and I see Katie's head poke around the corner.  
"Crap, I can't fit back there!"  
"The fridge is empty, turn it off and take out the shelves!'  
Katie quickly does as she's told, then climbs in. I hear shouts of, "Where's Katie?" Then Juli sticks her head back.  
"Found you!" Then she squeezes back and giggles. "Did Katie find you?"  
"Yeah, but she couldn't fit, so she's in the fridge."  
Juli goes to check and sees that another three people could fit in the fridge. Then we see Annabeth come towards the kitchen and finds us quickly. She squeezes back and then we see Percy's smirk.  
"I only had to follow you," He whispers to Annabeth. The fridge door opens and we hear Travis exclaim. Then he climbs in.  
Over the next few minutes, everyone finds us and is either in the fridge or behind it, except for Frank and Leo. We hear footsteps and suddenly, Leo is looking at us.  
"LOSER!" he yells in joy. Frank scowls at him, but the bus stops first. We all get out of our hiding places, stretching.  
"Wow." Nico labeled it correctly.  
We are looking at a three-story mansion, white with a black roof. It has a big enough garage for all our cars. We pile out of the bus and enter the house. It is amazing.  
It has a large dinning room, kitchen, living room, a library, an aquarium, a greenhouse, and other rooms for personal amusement, and rooms for us plus another next to all of them, connected, for our children. We claim rooms and Frank and I get one in the second floor. I help Leo set out the cars in the garage and then they expand to full size, and we all unpack as much as we can. The kids play outside while we sit on the giant porch. After a while, we start to peel off, first Annabeth, then Percy, and on and on until I'm alone. Then Leo calls me to the aquarium, where everyone but Annabeth are sitting.  
"Next Saturday is Annabeth and my anniversary," Percy explains. Piper squeals in excitement.  
"For when you started dating or when you were married?" She asks.  
"Both." Piper sighs with happiness.  
"What anniversary?"  
"First marriage."  
"Alright, we have work to do. No one let Annabeth into the ballroom, we'll have it there. I'll give you all jobs," Piper commands.  
She hands out sheets of paper, and my job is to decorate the ballroom, with Rachel, Clarisse, and Chris using the supplies that Katie and Travis buy. The decorated team heads into the ballroom, which is huge.  
Piper comes in and hands us all keys to the ballroom. Apparently, we are supposed to lock the room after we leave.  
Then we start planning.  
**Okay, there we go! Chapters will either get shorter or less often because I am also doing Spies.**  
**I love reviews, and ideas are appreciated!**  
**Oh, and tell me if you like this format or centered!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I've had more reviews for not centred. *Frown* But, since this story is for you and not me, I shall make it UN-centered!**  
Katie  
On our way out, Percy asks Travis and me if we'd take Juli and Justin since they'd be likely to blab. We buckle in car seats and then the kids, and we drive off to the nearest city to shop for supplies.  
Our shopping list:  
Streamers  
Cake  
Other snacks  
Banner  
Xmas lights  
Disco Ball  
Pinata  
Anything we think would work  
So with those specific instructions, we head into a Target store and head to the party aisle. Justin and Juli are very obedient, which surprises me. Juli tells me solomly,  
"Once we were at a store and this man grabbed me and he started to turn into a monster, but Daddy killed him with his pen."  
I tell them that Travis and I would do the same, and they loosen up, running up and down the aisle, pointing at random stuff, saying, "Get that! And that! Oh, Mommy will love that chocolate fountain!" I say no to the chocolate fountain, but suddenly I am on the losing side, three against one. Then a bunch of people shopping started to chant, "Get the fountain! Get the fountain!" So I grabbed it and Travis plants a huge kiss on me, and I would blush from everyone cheering, but I enjoyed it too much.  
We get the majority of the items, plus some firecrackers and sparklers. Then we head to Family Dollar because a cashier assured me that they would have streamers.  
After Family Dollar, we go to a grocery store and get groceries and a cake, which we have the baker frost on,  
Happy First Anniversary, Percy and Annabeth  
I can tell the kids are tired by their dragged feet. We pull up in a parking lot, and I announce, " Last stop, Toys-R-Us" They both yell in excitement.  
We tell them that they can pick out one toy each, and Juli gets a Little People princess set and Justin gets a Little People Star Wars set. Then Travis and I stroll through the Baby section, talking about how we'll do the baby's room. As we check out, the cashier tells us, "You are a beautiful family!"  
It warms me down to the tips of my toes, a tingly, almost magical feeling.  
Percy and Piper are waiting in the garage as we park, and they take all the party items. Piper returns with Annabeth, who is looking a little confused about how we're all avoiding her. Then Juli holds up her toy and starts chattering excitedly about it, and Annabeth talks to her while Justin and Piper do the same. They end it with Piper telling Justin to find his dad to set it up and Annabeth does the same. As we head in, Annabeth says softly, "You are going to be a wonderful mother."  
Warmth spreads again through my body.  
I hide the cake on the bus with the chocolate fountain, which had to be hid because all of the men where trying to get it open. Luckily, whoever packaged it was smart enough to make scissors needed, and the men were to busy drooling.  
That evening, Travis and I sit in the empty baby room with furniture catalogs and pick out furniture and talk about baby names.  
When we were cuddling in bed, Travis whispers, "I can't wait to make our family."  
My body has been very warm today.  
**:)That's all I have for tonight, but the party will be next, mostly in Annabeth's POV. I hope you enjoyed, reviews make me warmer than Katie!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, all! Thank you to all of my reviewers! And a special thanks to everyone who reviews for this story and Spies. I like getting reviews from people who I recognize**.  
Annabeth  
This week has been odd. The others seem to be avoiding me, doing something in the ballroom. I hope it isn't anything bad.  
Tonight, we are going out to a restaurant/dance place. Today is Percy and my anniversary, but he hasn't said anything about it. I suspect this is for our anniversary.  
I get in my dress, a purple strapless gown that is basically a ball gown. All us women went shopping a few days ago, and all got a dress. Juli comes running after I am about to go outside to meet the others.  
"Mommy, come quick to the ballroom!" She shouts, then runs off, her dress flying out behind her. I sigh and follow.  
The ballroom doors aren't locked for once. I push open the doors and gasp.  
There is a giant banner hanging from the ceiling that says,  
"Happy Anniversary!"  
There is a cake, cupcakes, a chocolate fountain, streamers, and a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. Everyone is grinning at me. Then Percy comes forward, looking extremely handsome in his tux, with a handkerchief in his breast pocket that matched my dress.  
"Happy Anniversary, Annabeth," He says with a kiss. Someone puts in a slow dancing song, and Percy offers me his arm. We start to waltz, and everyone joins in around us. Connor and Nico fight over Rachel for a moment, but Connor wins. Everyone else is dancing with their husband, wife, boyfriend or girlfriend. The next song, we switch partners frequently. I dance with every man, then pull over for some refreshments. Percy walks up to me, balancing a plate with different food covered in chocolate, from the fountain.  
"Are you having a good time?" he asks.  
"Percy, this is absolutely amazing. I never thought…"  
"Piper did most of the planing."  
"Don't ruin the moment."  
"I have something for you," he says, and takes out a velvet box.  
"You didn't!"  
"I did."  
My wedding ring, the one we got married with, is from a gumball machine. He paid 50C for it. It has a yellow smiley face painted on it. We couldn't afford a diamond ring.  
"Annabeth Jackson," He says, getting on one knee and kneeling like he was proposing. "Will you accept this ring?"  
"Yes!" He hands me the box and I open it, and gasp. The band is gold, with a large diamond in the center and two diamonds around it.  
But it could be ugly, for all I care. Because this was one of the sweetest things Percy has ever given me. This scores third. First is the pendant he gave me when we first started dating, and the second is the thing that made Juli. Percy slips it on my finger, and I give him a huge kiss on the lips.  
"Thank you thank you thank you!"  
"I saved all year," He tells me.  
"That's so sweet."  
"Love you."  
"Love you."  
We dance some more, switching partners and dancing to fast songs. Justin and Juli danced together the most, but I did get a chance with Justin, who looked very cute in his little tux. Then all the girls sat out, and the boys danced together, and when they were done we switched. I got to dance with Piper, who looked absolutely dazzling in her golden dress.  
Hazel, Piper, and I had to put our children to bed. When we got back, they had put in a fast song and we danced to it.  
There was a lot of kissing and even some french kissing, but we shooed out whoever was doing it.  
At three in the morning, we called it a night and went to bed.  
**Okay, I hope you liked! I had a lot of fun writing this one. Don't worry, there will be more birthdays and anniversaries, plus regular holidays. **  
**I am adding Clarisse to one of the narrators. She'll probably have her turn after Katie. I would have done her sooner, but I wanted to do Annabeth's POV.**  
**Good night, all!**  
**P.S. You know what to do! REVIEW!**


End file.
